scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Sibella
Sibella is a student at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. She is also the daughter of Count Dracula. She is presumably the daughter of Dracula's wife although Dracula may have had multiple wives as per Bram Stoker's work. Physical Appearance She has long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit consists of a dark purple dress with a slit, red high heeled shoes, and a red belt. During exercises, she temporarily wears a red head band and pink leg warmers. She is tied with Phantasma as the second tallest girl in school, falling short of Elsa Frankenteen. She can turn into a bat like all other vampires also. In her bat form she has a light purple face, dark purple body and purple wings. Personality She is a very kind and polite vampire girl of the age 12. She tends to make puns on words to make them relate to vampires, such as "Fangtasic to meet you." She seems to only dislike the Calloway Cadets, Grim Creeper, and Revolta. She complements other people often, showing she has good people skills. She is shown to be very helpful and generous, as she spent the last of her allowance on a pizza for Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy. Another account of her being helpful is answering the door for Miss Grimwood while she was busy with Tanis. She is not, however, above using her bat form to her advantage in sports such as volleyball and racing. Powers and Abilities As noted above, she can turn into a bat, which gives her the ability to fly. It has been shown that she can go out in the sunlight with no difficulty, though her father has to wait until the sun goes down before he can visit her. She seems to be very creative with clothing, making a bat robe for her father and a fire proof one for Matches. Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Sibella was the first girl to meet with the new gym teacher, Shaggy Rogers and his assistances. She helps the rest of the students and Scrappy-Doo convince Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to stay and teach. She and the girls first learned improvised ballet from Shaggy and the Doos in order to make them more limber. They then ran through the woods as a part of their exercise, they breaked long enough for Sibella to buy Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy a pizza with her Transilvania Dollar. Later, she answered the door and, in the process, scaring Colonel Calloway. She and the other girls then loosened up with 'scare arobics', deep 'shrieking', and some swimming before their volleyball game against the Calloway Cadets. During the game she is shown scoring at least one of the 21 points, and after she is seen congratuating Shaggy and the Doos along with the rest of the girls. She is shown helping decorate the school for the Halloween Open House party. She later explains to Scrappy that all of the girls' fathers will be showing up. During the party, she gives her gift, a bat robe (pun on bathrobe), to her father and a fire proof one to Matches. The girls are then taken to Barren Bog on a field trip after Revolta hyponized Shaggy. There Winnie challenged Sibella to a race, to which she cheated in her bat form, allowing Winnie to get caught by the Grim Creeper. She saved Shaggy and the Doos from being attacked by alligators, then requested their help into find the missing Winnie. She then get into a bat fight with two Spider Bats, one which she won, after finding hyponized Winnie and Phantasma. She attempted to alert Elsa and Tanis, but it was too late. She then tried to chase the other four girls, but she was finally captured and hyponized. At Revolta's Castle, the girls are being held captive till midnight, when they are planned to be 'revoltized' and evil forever. After Shaggy and Scooby initially saved Winnie and Tanis, she was second to last of being saved from being nearly revoltized. They were all saved by the Calloway Cadets from Revolta's exploding castle. During Scrappy's rap, she is dancing with her father. The last time she is seen, Sibella is waving good bye to Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy. Appearances *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Quotes "One pizza to go with everything on it! Except garlic, of course." "You bat we will!" (When Shaggy asks what the pizza is made of): "Spider webs, snails, and tadpole tails."﻿ ﻿"Oh, Winnie you werewolves are such show offs." Category:Characters Category:Real monsters Category:Monsters and Ghosts Category:Vampires